


Friday

by mgru



Series: reboot [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: 原本只是想要寫那個，但最後變成這個。就是很想很希望，後來發現大家都這麼寫了，那我就當作存檔。





	Friday

**Author's Note:**

> 原本只是想要寫那個，但最後變成這個。  
> 就是很想很希望，後來發現大家都這麼寫了，那我就當作存檔。

 

「J 打開Friday。」

Tony 看著畫面運轉著Friday 的資料串，標記著的正式啟用日，然後裡面Tony 寫著的內容，他甚至分辨的出來裡面還有其他人的紀錄。

明顯有些資料是Friday 後面自主存入的，因為那些是Jarvis 的痕跡，他的AI 早已發展出自己的性格自己不會不知道。他看著最後存入的紀錄，已經知道發生什麼事了，包括Friday 為什麼會在這，還有Jarvis 為什麼在看到有第二個Tony 從窗台進來時沒有回應。

 

「Friday 早，我是Jarvis 。」

「Jarvis ，早，Boss。」

「我的女孩。」

「這離我自動上傳後的啟動時間早了12小時。」

「Friday?」

「我在第一次回到2012年的時候，在進入大樓時，把自己上傳自己進資料庫，同時關掉了Jarvis 當時的提醒。」

「這的確解釋了為什麼沒有在第一時間反應有兩個Sir 。」

Jarvis 重新檢視畫面的時候確實Tony 依然還在他的資料庫裡，而且他還掃描了當時Sir 的身體狀態跟他身上小小的生命體。

「假設boss 您已經知道我們為什麼在這裡了。」

「是，Friday 你的資料庫相當詳細。」

「我們原先預定會再次回來，在回來的二次啟動後，或者是我們失敗了沒有人回來這個時間點，原先我自動設置開啟告知您的時間是明天晚上，但莫比烏斯環再次回來尚未離開，而且您開啟的是隊長手環裡的我。」

「Friday ，告知？」

「Jarvis ，我希望在未來老闆不再那麼傷心。」

「我的女孩你知道你違背了多少定義？」

「老闆您讓我自我學習發展，我不認為您著想這種行為有何錯誤。」

「這是你帶有那些啟用前的資料的原因。」

「我相信先做到預防就不會失去。」

Tony 喝咖啡看著所有的時間線發生的事，Friday 攜帶的資料庫完整的連同東尼的健康報告也在裡面。

「您從現在開始一天只能攝取兩杯咖啡了。」

「別這麼殘忍，J 」

「那麼來給個口頭報告。」

「是的老闆……」

 

—

Friday 打開來自己上傳的部分，Tony 認為他的AI已經進化到不可思議的地步，上傳的資料不大但很完整，而Jarvis 卻沒有發現。

或者是Friday 做到了所有必須的偽裝，那需要是Friday 自己或是Tony 授意，不能讓這樣的資料落入其他的地方，而Jarvis 只是輕易地接受了Friday 植入的資料，這點讓他驚訝。

「Sir 關於您的疑問，因為那是您的簽名，已確認沒有危險。」

「所以就不警告，突然出現的資料？」

「您向來喜歡驚喜。」


End file.
